Unforgettable
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: three brothers remember the brother they lost. one-shot.


This is a one-shot partially based off the song "Believe" by Skillet. i don't own TMNT, just the idea for the story.

* * *

Unforgettable

Written by AKA

The dusty air filled his nostrils as he killed the engine to his motorcycle.

The rider pulled off his helmet, taking in a deep breath of the fresh, tree-scented oxygen of the New-Hampshire air.

"Ah…" he murmured as he parked his bike in the barn, chuckling slightly as he heard the creak of beams and the song of birds from outside.

Casey's old Farmhouse had been in pretty bad shape when he was young, but now, it was little more then a condemned building.

As he looked around, memories overtook him. The sun beat down upon him as he left the barn, walking slowly.

He looked the house, shaking his head slightly as he remembered April and Casey's wedding. Boy that had been crazy…

Another memory took over him, when the Shredder had ambushed them in the city, and they had been forced to take refuge here. Oh that had been so painful… like hiding from a bad dream.

The lone rider walked into the woods, moving out of sight of the house. And yet, he still saw images… himself, his three brothers, and his friends… and his Master. His father.

Tears pooled in his brown eyes, but he dashed them away quickly, his gaze redirected to where he was going.

The woods around him were a perfect place to hide from the world. And this is where they would often come, to hide, when they were younger.

He paused, reflecting on his present life. It wasn't half bad… but it wasn't half good either. In other words, he wouldn't choose any other life, but he couldn't help but dream of a different life.

He was still a vigilante, still a fugitive, but he had friends, a home and a job to fulfill.

As he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he paused, as he caught sight of his destination.

A quiet pond, graced with water lilies and dead branches. Planted by the pond was a weeping willow, spreading it's branches like a huge curtain. The ninja turtle approached the willow tree and swept the branches aside, becoming cloaked with the darkness of the shading leaves. He sucked in his breath. There it was… his brother's grave.

He was very still, as he looked at the single headstone. His heart was aching, and the tears that had been kept at bay before, now spilled freely down his face. He knelt down by the grave, and let his tears water the ground.

"Bro, why didja leave?" he whispered softly, gritting his teeth.

This memory, so deeply embedded into his mind, now came out, playing before his eyes…

8~8~8~8~8

_There was no time._

_Raphael had pulled free from the group and grabbed the bomb, tearing away, to leap off the building, to carry the explosion away..._

_A strong arm snagged onto him, and Leo yelled," No, Raph, you-"_

_WHACK!_

_Leonardo was thrown backwards with the blow Raphael had delivered and Raph had screamed," You don't care anyways!" before racing and leaping far, far into space._

_Leonardo had come to his feet when he heard the loud "BOOM!"_

_The explosion lit the air, sending smoke and debris into the air and the sea… but only the bomb had exploded. The building… and the people had been saved._

_Tears scorched Leo's eyes._

_Time seemed to slow._

_Raphael was dead… and he had saved not only his family, but also the entire building, and all that were in it._

8~8~8~8~8

Leonardo now dashed away his tears again as he murmured," Raphael, you never understood me… I only wanted what was best for you, and I know we never agreed on what the best was… but if you believed me when I said I would be better off without you, then you never really knew me at all, bro. I DO need you… not a day goes by that I wish I could hear your voice, listen to you rant about how life sucks… and about how I'm never gonna be perfect. Heck, I wish you were here to argue with my daughter, she's so much like you. Or that you were here to fight by my side. Shredder's forces are still out there, but we're slowly driving them back… but we could use your help, my brother."

Leo choked as he laid down the flowers he had brought. Bright red tulips with golden stripes. April had managed to find these, and Leo smiled bitterly as he recalled the great lengths he had gone to make sure that these precious blooms would not be harmed on his rough journey.

He tenderly laid the tulips on Raphael's grave and told him," I named my daughter after you, Raph. Her name is Rafelle. We all call her Ellie, but she likes your nickname better. She's always asking about you… I haven't brought her here yet, but I will, soon, brother. I promise."

Leo struggled a minute more, and he could almost hear Raphael grunt," _Don't be such a crybaby, fearless."_

Leo laughed through his tears as he added," You'll never be forgotten, brother. I promise. You will always be Hamato Raphael. A name feared by our enemies, and unforgotten by his friends. This, I swear to you."

And Leo tenderly brushed away dirt from his brother's headstone and left the shade of the willow.

Donatello stood outside. Leo looked at him in surprise.

"Don?"

"I came to check on you. Karai was worried about you."

"Karai… I still don't trust her." Leo growled slightly.

Donatello nodded," I know what you mean… don't worry, we're keeping an eye on her. Especially Ellie."

Leo chuckled as he looked over his shoulder, grim as he asked," Do you think… do you believe in Heaven, Don?"

Donatello took in a breath and shrugged," I don't know. Part of me does… it doesn't make sense for someone to live, doing good deeds and then… to just blip out of existence. But another part of me says there's no scientific evidence for it."

Leo looked at him," Which side do you listen to?"

"Heh, the former." Donatello replied quietly.

All of a sudden, Mikey showed up.

Leo looked at him in surprise.

Mikey grunted," Sorry to crash the party… I wanted to visit our bro."

Leo nodded softly.

Donatello marveled," It's been eighteen years already."

Mikey shuffled his feet," Ya think maybe… he's at rest?"

Leo bowed his head and murmured," I hope so."

With a heavy heart, Mikey went up to the tree and went into it, to talk to his brother.

"Hey Bro. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but, I wanted to say… I miss you. Like, a lot, bro. I still can't believe you're gone, bro… I miss you! I miss you so much, and it hurts every time I think about you. I never told you this, but I always looked up to you. I never wanted it to end this way. My son always asks me why I draw pictures of you so much.

They don't know that I never want to forget you. I don't EVER want to forget your face, the sneering, the teasing… and your anger bro. Your anger sometimes hurt us, it pushed us away, but, in the end, it saved us. AND it killed you. Bro, you should've known that we loved you… that we DID care… and that we'll never be better off without you.

We needed you in our lives, to protect us, and to be our strength. Don't get me wrong, we're doing… well, we're managing without you, I guess. Oh shell, that sounded bad. Bro, no matter what… we won't forget you.

My comics are actually doing really well… My daughter's doing her own strip, about me and her mom… but I've made you your own comic. You're the Nightwatcher.

Heh, sorry, bro, but I thought it was too good. Now, others will know who you are, and what kind of life you lived… a heroic one. Dude, no matter what, somehow, I know, you're with us, even if you're gone. I guess I'd better go, Donnie'll want to say something. Wherever, you are, bro, be at peace. We've not forgotten you."

When Mikey came out, Donatello was next. The turtle walked into the shade of the willow and sucked in his breath. A fresh wave of pain assaulted him like a battering ram, and he groaned softly," Bro, I could've stopped that bomb. I could've rewired it…"

Donnie paused as a sob choked him silent. He heard Raph grin," Where's the fun in that, Brainiac?"

Don knelt down and let the tears run down his face as he added," I… I don't know if you can hear me Raph… but I miss you Bro. Even your teasing, your anger… it was you. No one could tame you, no one could break you. You never let us down, and you always were the first to come to our defense. I'll never forget that, Raphael. I swear to you."

Don allowed his tears to dry before he stood up, smiling awkwardly at the small headstone. He had the oddest sensation that he had been heard by Raph.

The sun was beginning to sink when the three brothers prepared to leave. They paused, before each looked back. There were four of them. They knew that. Raph may have been absent in body, but his spirit lived on… they would never forget the hotheaded Watcher of the Night.

* * *

*snifs* please review, if you have read this. feedback is very important...

Raph:I can't believe you killed me off...

Me:I'M SORRY! *bawls and hugs Raph*

Raph:*rolls eyes*


End file.
